


Danny Miller gay fantasy about  co star Ryan Hawley

by polarisgalaxy



Category: Aaron and Robert emmerdale, Emmerdale, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Emmerdale - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarisgalaxy/pseuds/polarisgalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Miller can't hide his sexual attraction to his co star Ryan Hawley. Despite both men being in relationships with women this could be art imitating real life. Danny and Ryan know a real gay affair could change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first kiss

Oh God! Why did I tell Digital Spy in an interview today that people think I fancy Ryan Hawley! Shit! I actually spoke out loud how I really feel inside. I know I am not gay, but I am convinced I am bisexual. Every night I race home from the Emmerdale set and I watch the Robron videos on Youtube over and over again and again! Every single night, I dream of Ryan his powerful six foot tall inch body on top of mine. Every night, I jerk my huge British cock and I moan and groan in my bed thinking about Ryan Hawley! So many times I cannot control myself, I get hard on the Emmerdale set just being in the presence of Ryan. Ryan! Ryan! Ryan! I love Ryan so much! I want to taste Ryan's blonde pubic hair to smell his cock I wonder what his balls smell like? I cannot hide my feelings for Ryan much longer I am going to burst! I keep on dreaming about Ryan kissing me and touching me all over. I so over that bitch Kirsty Lee Porter she is a nag and she is also got to go! I am so crazy about Ryan I worked with this guy for a whole year and I love him! Yes, I still got my girl Kirsty but she is becoming a nagging bitch! Every single time when I want to go out with Ryan alone, Kirsty wants to tag along she is so annoying. For instance, the cast last night we went out to dinner in Manchester and Kirsty wanted to tag along. Kirsty started to get on my nerves by saying "Danny we never spend any time together anymore" on my voice mail. I have avoided Kirsty since. I think I want to dump Kirsty I am tired of women! Women are too emotional and bitchy I wonder what a gay relationship would feel like? Kirsty is on her period this week so of course she is such a fucking nagging bitch! It is such a chore to fuck Kirsty all i think about is Ryan! I think i am in love with him! Right now it is right O'clock most of the cast went home for the day. Yet I am here in my grey gown just staring at an Inside Soap magazine cover with me and Ryan. Just thinking about Ryan makes me hard! Oh Ryan blonde hair, his strong shoulders, pale skin and strawberry lips turns me on! I am a bit annoyed right now five whole months have passed since we last kissed! Why are the Emmerdale producers keeping us apart? I told Kate Oates before i want more passionate gay kisses between Ryan and myself. I was hesitant at first and nervous. I never got along with my previous love interest Marco Silcock we were civil but never close. I also think Marco did not really like me. He seemed to be awkward whenever we kissed. But then I think Maybe I was too young in 2010 to play a gay character? People called me fag in the street in Manchester and Leeds I often questioned my sexuality. Now I am scared again because I cannot stop thinking about Ryan! He is so sweet, charming, and friendly he is nothing like his character Robert Sugden. Last night, for the first time I mastrubated about Ryan! I can feel Ryan cock in my mouth and I am tasting his blonde pubic hair. In my fantasies, I imagine Ryan fucking me doggy style pushing his hard cock up my butt! I want to get fucked by another man badly! I checked the Internet yesterday a gay website called squirt.org there are two bathhouses in Manchester one is a dump the H20 and the second sauna looks more promising. Since I am a minor celebrity in the UK I worry someone might spot me in the baths! It is 8:30 pm, Ryan has just finished his last scene for the day. All the young guys we share a dressing room at the Leeds studio. Lost in my thoughts I did not hear Ryan voice. "Danny what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be finished for the day?" Ryan says as he saunter to his drawer and starts removing his costume. I am silent just cannot hide my erection it is throbbing between my legs. I cross my legs and pull my grey gown closer to my body. "I am okay just a bit drunk I drank too much during a pub scene earlier". "Do you want a ride home then?" Ryan asked as he pulled off his blue jeans and I saw his dorm delicious butt in his white underwear. "No I will take a taxi." I "Danny do not be daft I will drive you home". "Ryan, thank you for the offer but I insist I will take a taxi. Thank you for the offer though" I say as I drop the Inside Soap magazine cover on my dressing table. Ryan looks at me he walks over to me and smiles. I look into Ryan blue eyes and I kiss him softly on the lips. "Well it only took you an entire year to kiss me" Ryan laughed. "What?" "You want me Danny I know you are bisexual in real life. I know you play hard to get and I know you". "And are you bisexual Ryan?" I ask as my heart beat accelerates. Ryan pulls me towards him and kisses me passionately. I guess I got my answer.


	2. A Step Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny Miller and Ryan Hawley cannot hide their real sexual attraction to each other. The real life gay affair threatens to destroy their lives.

 "Yeah Danny that's it boy suck my cock!" Ryan Hawley moaned in his trailer at the Leeds set of Emmerdale. Danny's head moved up and down as he sucked Ryan's testicles, shaft. Like an earthquake Ryan body was shaking he could not contain his love much longer.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 “You like that Ryan do you feel good?” Danny inquired as he stopped sucking Ryan’s left testicle. “Danny you are amazing even better than my damn wife! My wife is like a lot of women she doesn’t like sucking cock. But you Danny you are better than any female you know how to get another man off!” Both men laughed they knew women are bitches and love to nag a lot. Danny was still plotting to dump his annoying bitch girlfriend Kirsty Lee Porter the girl was getting on his nerves.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            Danny felt his cellphone vibrating in his pants he quickly looked at the phone and sure enough Kirsty was nagging him. “Is everything alright Danny?” Ryan asked with concern in his voice. “Oh, it is just Kirsty she is just banging on about wanting to move in with me and I refuse to live with her” Danny snapped. “Danny do you love Kirsty? I mean, you have dated this girl for five years it sounds to me the relationship is getting serious".                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 "Maybe, Kirsty is starting to think about marriage?” Ryan suggested. “I am too young to get married I am only twenty four years old why would I want to settle?” Danny sighed. Ryan pulled his black underwear on and walked over to the younger man. Ryan carefully pulled Danny into his muscular chest as Danny bawled. “What am I going to do Ryan? I like Kirsty but I am tired of her I want to move on. The problem is Kirsty is also on a hit show Hollyoaks, and since we are minor celebrities in England it could be a scandal”. Danny cried as Ryan rubbed Danny’s back. “Danny, you are going to have to make a decision you either tell Kirsty the truth or you dump her? Either way you cannot go on in a loveless relationship”. Ryan concluded. “Ryan, I got to be honest with you. I am thinking of dumping Kirsty because of you.” Danny said softly as he looked away from Ryan. Danny could no longer hide the strong feelings he had for his co star. Last night, the sex in the men’s change room on the Emmerdale studio grounds was explosive. Ryan, fucked Danny right up his tight white ass in the dressing room. All Danny can think about was Ryan pounding his butt with his huge white cock. Ryan might be a slim man but he had a ten inch penis and it was thick. Later on last night, all Danny dreamed about was sucking Ryan’s huge cock and taking it all the way to the back of his throat. Danny gagged he could not stop thinking about sucking Ryan’s glorious penis. “Danny, are you alright, it seems like you drifted off into space or something?”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              Ryan said as he rubbed Danny’s crotch. Danny’s penis immediately got hard in his black jeans. “Ryan, I never had these feelings before for another man. I do not think I am gay but I am definitely attracted to you” Danny said quietly. “Danny, I feel the same way mate. I get hard just looking at you” Ryan replied as their lips smashed together. Danny pulled off his black jeans and shirt as Ryan grabbed Danny’s pale ass. Danny sighed as his phone continued to vibrate. Danny’s body fell to the ground as Ryan jumped on top of him grinding their crotches together. Both men’s cocks were hard as steel as they continued to rub one another.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        “Oh my god Ryan, yes, oh my god you feel so good!” Danny cried. “ I read the digital spy interview from a few days ago Danny you said you fancy me. Well mate I fancy you too!” Ryan moaned as their strawberry lips crashed together. However, while Danny and Ryan were passionately making out there was a knock on the dressing room door. “Danny, Ryan, what the hell is going on we need to change our clothes!” Adam Thomas said as Michael Parr stood behind him. “What the fuck is going on!” Michael replied as he slammed his fist against the door. Fuck this!” Michael yelled. “Danny and Ryan if you two blokes do not open the door now we are calling security to open the door.” Adam Thomas said. Danny and Ryan suddenly stopped kissing and giggled at each other. “Can you give us a few minutes mate? We will be ready in a few minutes we are just running our lines with each other” Ryan said.


	3. Kirsty Lee Porter Gets Her Revenge On Danny Miller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny Miller vengeful girlfriend Kirsty Lee Porter is not a woman to mess around with. After Kirsty finds out about Danny Miller gay affair with co star Ryan Hawley she takes matters into her own hands.

“Look Kirsty, I am not going to lie to you anymore I am bored of you and want to move on”. Danny replied as he sat in his Manchester home on the brown sofa. “Why Danny? Are you playing away love?” Kirsty asked with tears in her eyes. “I do not love you anymore Kirsty. I am sorry. I also do not appreciate you trying to pressure me into marriage”. Danny snapped as he light his cigarette. “Who is she Danny? Are you fucking another female cast member on Emmerdale? Is it Louise Marwood? I heard that slut gets around!” Kirsty screamed. “No I am not fucking Louise Marwood! Damn it Kirsty, you are not my wife we are NOT married! We are done!” Danny yelled as he glared at her. “Danny are you gay? I got to ask I heard the rumours” Kirsty snickered. “What rumours?” Danny panicked with a perplexed look on his face. “ I heard through the grapevine you had sex with Ryan Hawley in a dressing room yesterday!” Kirsty hollered as she walked over to Danny and smacked him on the face. “What?” “Are you a faggot? Are you a queer Danny?” Kirsty snapped as she hit Danny again across the face. “I am bisexual Kirsty it took me a long time to accept the fact I am a lot like my character Aaron Livesy on Emmerdale. I am sexually attracted to men and yes I am love with Ryan Hawley”. Danny said softly as he started to cry. “ I want fifty thousand pounds in two weeks or I will go to the British tabloids destroy Ryan Hawley’s marriage!” Kirsty screamed. “No Kirsty, I will do whatever you want name it! I do not have fifty thousand pounds you know that!” Danny pleaded as he stopped smoking his cigarette and outed it in the ashtray. “Okay then get me pregnant. I want to get married and have your baby Danny. You either suck it up and have sex with me again or I out Ryan Hawley and destroy his marriage”. Kirsty said as she grabbed her purse and exited Danny Miller’s house. Danny fell the floor sobbing uncontrollably he did not know what to do?


	4. The Bitch Had To Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan Hawley and Danny Miller realize in order for their gay love to survive they need to take drastic measures in order to ensure Kirsty Lee Porter remained silent.

“Well are you going to keep quiet or do you want to die?" Ryan Hawley asked as he held the gun to Kirsty Lee Porter’s head. Kirsty body was tied to a chair her mind was all over the place. “Danny will save me you faggot! Your wife deserves to know you are playing away fag!” Kirsty snorted as she spat into Ryan Hawley’s face. Ryan slapped Kirsty hard three times across her face and she started bawling. “So not much of a big mouth now you stupid bitch! Did you really think trying to blackmail Danny would work? You obviously do not know who you are messing with” Ryan laughed. Kirsty looked around her surrounds she was in a cottage north of Leeds far away from her Liverpool apartment where Hollyoaks is filmed. Kirsty started to realize she was in over her head. Danny must of told Ryan Hawley about her plan to extort fifty thousand pounds from him. The woods was quiet at this time of the year. The grass still a bright green, and the animals had not started hibernation yet. Kirsty heard coyotes in the distance as her heartbeat accelerated. What was Ryan going to do? “So you and Danny are gay lovers? What about your wife Ryan doesn’ t she have a right to know?| Kirsty asked with her bloodshot eyes. “You really are a stupid bitch! I am bisexual and my wife does not need to know about Danny and me. Just shut up and mind your own business|!|” “Danny still loves me he will save me!” Kirsty screamed. “Really?” Ryan laughed. Suddenly, a door opened and Danny walked up to Ryan and kissed him passionately on the lips. Kirsty eyes bulged out of her head she could not believe it. “Look Kirsty, when I said before me and you are done I meant it! Now, if you cannot be quiet you know the consequences” Danny replied. “My goodness, you guys are disgusting leading women on making us you think you are different than your characters on television! You disgusting fags I am going to run and tell the Daily Mail, Radio Times, Digital Spy about you queers!” Kirsty screamed. |”Boom! Boom! Boom!” All it took was three shots and Kirsty body slumped into the chair was she tied to. Danny and Ryan smiled they knew exactly what to do. Ryan grabbed the machete and chopped Kirsty body into smaller pieces. Danny got the chain saw and severed Kirsty’s torso and head. Next, the two men got a black garbage bag and dumped the contents of Kirsty’s body into it. Next, Danny and Ryan drove to London and they murdered Ryan's Brazilian wife. The bitch also had to die and both men understood that. Danny and Ryan decided to send dump Ryan's wife body into the same garbage bag as Kirsty Lee Porter. Killing two bitches at a time made more sense for the lads. “ I love you Danny and I will do anything I can to protect you”. Ryan replied. “ I love you too Ryan” the two men kissed again as Danny’s tongue went down Ryan’s throat. the two watched the black garbage bag drift into the Atlantic Ocean they knew Kirsty’s and Ryan's wife deaths was the only way their love could survive.


	5. A secret love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny Miller and Ryan Hawley decide to keep the deaths of the women in their lives a secret.

"Yeah baby that feels really good!" Danny Miller purred as Ryan Hawley was licking his asshole with his tongue. "Do you like that Danny?" Ryan smiled. "Yes, baby it feels so good I want your huge cock deep inside of me!" Danny screamed as he jerked his enormous nine inch cock and spread his ass in the doggy style position on the bed. Ryan grabbed the lube and a condom. Slowly Ryan shifted his weight on the bed and pushed gently into Danny's butt as both men sighed. "Oh baby that feels really good!" Danny cried as Ryan smacked his pale white ass with his hand. "Are you going to be a good boy Danny?" Ryan asked. "Oh yes, Daddy I am going to be good". Danny moaned. Ryan pumped his dick into Danny's ass crack deeper and deeper. Danny had forgotten all about Kirsty Lee Porter's death she was gone for three months now. The British police declared Kirsty Lee Porter simply a woman missing. The British police also declared Ryan Hawley's wife a woman missing as well. Danny and Ryan made sure they used gloves, destroyed all the CCTV monitors, and they knew it was the perfect murders. "So when are we getting married? Danny asked Ryan during the afterglow after the hot gay sex. "You have got to be patient Danny, in six months time if nothing happens with the police investigation into the deaths of my wife and your girlfriend all is clear and we should get married. Ryan smiled as he kissed Danny gently on the lips. "And to think this all started because I told the Digital Spy that I fancy you!" Danny laughed. "Well it is true Danny I am hot stuff" Ryan giggled. "No more women in our lives, no more annoying bitches who nag and bitch and whine and complain!" Danny laughed. "Yeah I do not know why I got married? Women are such annoying bitches aren't they?" Ryan sighed. "Well now two bitches are dead and we get to carry on with our happy gay lives!" Danny giggled. "Yes we are in the clear my love". Ryan said. "I want to fuck you Ryan!" Danny said. "You will fuck me properly on our wedding night Danny". Ryan smirked. " Danny jumped on Ryan and turned his pale ass over. Next, Danny grabbed a condom and spread Ryan's legs spread eagle they fucked for hours and never had a care in the world.


End file.
